¡Feliz San Valentín!
by faby-nan
Summary: ¿Feliks?, ¿Inconquistable? Debía estar bromeando. ¡Para el BFT no hay imposibles! Fic para el reto literario "La vida es una Canción"   Para: Italia-Von-Bielefeld


¡Hola mundo~! Debería estar estudiando o escribiendo mi otro fic pero, ¡por fin acabe este one-shot para el reto literario "La vida es una canción"!, en teoría debería estar basado en la canción de 'Chica Robot' de Belanova, pero mi mentecita enferma hizó esta cosa rara, que de hecho el fic me costo mucho trabajo, así que espero que te guste, _Italia-Von-Bielefeld._

Como dije es para: _Italia-Von-Bielefeld._

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece y nunca lo hará TT^TT, pero agradezcan que es así :p

**Advertencias: **UA, intento de hacer un PoloniaxEl mundo, un polaco acosado, un tomate gigante, un cúpido cejón, insinuaciones de varias parejas tanto crack como canon, posible OoC, narración extraña de mi parte o.o, posiblemente no se parezca a la canción (¡lo siento!TT^TT) y un título sin relación alguna, creo que es todo.

* * *

**_¡Feliz San Valentín!_**

–Escuché a alguien decir que Feliks es inconquistable.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

–Ya sabes, inconquistable, inexpugnable, inabordable y todo lo que empiece en in y termine en able.

–Mon ami, creo que entendiste mal, eso es…

– ¿Imposible? Yo también lo pensé pero…

La conversación fue interrumpida por una singular carcajada, cargada de peculiares "kesesese"

–Gilbert, mon ami ¿estás bien?

–Así que inconquistable…–la sonrisa arrogante del albino fue la respuesta a la pregunta que ni siquiera se había formulado, ellos harían algo respecto al polaco, inconquistable, si claro, como si hubiera imposibles para el Bad Touch Trío.

El francés ensanchó su sonrisa a la par que el moreno entendía, era hora de entrar en acción, después de todo ¿Quién mejor que ellos para ayudar en cuestiones amorosas? (N/A: Obviamente cualquier otro ¬¬)

Nadie más que ellos tiene lo que necesita todo romance, amor, pasión y… ¿awesomeidad? Tendrían una oportunidad de divertirse, de repartir amour y de demostrar que el awesome Gilbert siempre consigue lo que se propone, si, definitivamente encontrarían al amour del polaco, o en caso de que no tuviera uno, ellos se encargarían de conquistarlo, después de todo ¿Qué tan difícil seria conquistar a alguien tan obsesionado con los ponis cómo estaba el inglés con sus alucinaciones?

* * *

Caminaba como siempre al lado del castaño, aunque desde hace un rato sentía que lo observaban, sin embargo era una sensación distinta de lo usual, o sea era totalmente normal que lo miraran, vestía como que completamente fashion, obviamente nadie tenía su refinado gusto por la moda ni su maravilloso estilo, por lo que tenía muchos fans y eso era de suponerse, pues a donde iba siempre atraía miradas y robaba algunos corazones (a costa de avergonzar a Toris con sus atuendos y/o actitudes), sin embargo esa sensación era totalmente aterradora, o sea era casi como estar cerca del maniático de Iván, aunque no era como si Feliks le tuviera miedo pero, como que, el tipo era totalmente aterrador.

Sintió ganas de rogarle a Toris que no lo dejará solo, o sea tenía miedo y el tipo lo abandonaba completamente, sin embargo se abstuvo de pedirle que se quedará, o sea no porque quisiera, era por Liet y es que al fin "esa chica", si es que se le podía llamar así a "eso", había aceptado salir con el lituano, obviamente el castaño había esperado con ansias ese día y él como la persona totalmente genial que era no le arruinaría la cita a su mejor amigo, aunque fuera con la hermana menor de aquel sádico ruso, solo esperaba que Toris regresara completamente sano, ya que las pocas veces que Natalia había aceptado salir con él, regresaba con una sonrisa boba adornando su rostro y con los dedos en ángulos que una persona normal no debería poder alcanzar.

Después de que Toris se fue, se dedicó a mirar por la ventana, lo mejor sería distraerse, o sea tal vez solo eran paranoias, como la vez que creyó que Arthur tenía un poni rosa y en lugar de eso solo resulto ser un caballo bastante feo con un extraño cuerno en la cabeza, el tipo estaba totalmente loco, o sea ¿quién en el mundo le pega un cuerno a un animal y luego intenta hacerlo pasar por un unicornio? Como si esas cosas en verdad existieran, pero eso no fue lo más aterrador, sino ver la expresión de felicidad del inglés, era así como que totalmente extraño verlo con una cara que no fuera de enfado, verlo feliz era incluso más aterrador que ver la forma en la que sus cejas se rozaban cada vez que fruncía el seño.

Pero dejando de lado todo el asunto sobre el cejón y sus alucinaciones completamente extrañas, el rubio miraba por la ventana, ya encontraría algo que hacer o alguien con quien charlar por lo menos hasta que la siguiente clase comenzará o hasta que Liet volviera de su espeluznante cita, miró con detenimiento, ese era Tino, estaba sentado bajo la sombra de un gran roble, pensó en acercarse pero abandonó la idea cuando vio al sueco acercarse, frente a él se mostraba una hermosa y romántica escena, que cualquier otro día habría disfrutado, pero no hoy, no era como si odiara el 14 de febrero, simplemente no lo entendía, y es que no podía hacerse a la idea de que todos le dieran tanta importancia a esa fecha argumentando que era el día de los enamorados, según tenía entendido era el día del amor y la amistad, o sea, como que qué demonios hacia solo si también era el día de la amistad.

Siguió andando, demonios aun sentía que lo observaban y eso comenzaba a ocasionar que varios escalofríos lo recorrieran, fue ahí cuando decidió entrar en la biblioteca, mala idea, si bien no quería encontrarse con más escenas absurdamente cursis, era lo único que podía ver a donde volteará, su única esperanza era Feliciano, pero el tipo estaba como que totalmente ocupado con cierto alemán en cuyo regazo se encontraba sentado, tipos como que deberían conseguirse un cuarto si querían hacer eso.

Pensó en alguien más con quien pudiera pasar el rato, o sea él era totalmente sociable, pero ¿quién merecía estar en su presencia? Fue ahí cuando vio algo totalmente horripilante, o sea había escuchado de malos gustos, de obsesiones insanas por las frutas o verduras, espera… ¿el tomate es una fruta o es verdura? Bueno eso no importa, ¿quién en este mundo tiene la poca decencia de disfrazarse de tomate?

Hizo lo que toda persona en su sano juicio haría (N/A: menos yo): Reírse hasta que se le saltaron las lagrimas, partirse de la risa, o como quieran llamarle, y es que el pobre idiota lo miraba confundido, o sea su cara era así como que súper graciosa, y su mirada, o sea el tipo parecía no creer que se burlaban de él, pero de quién más se estaría burlando si el único ahí vestido de forma ridícula era Antonio.

Las carcajadas no pararon hasta que el polaco no aguanto más el dolor de estomago y se vio obligado a parar.

–O sea, tipo, como que ¿Por qué estas vestido así?

El español estaba por responder cuando visualizo al italiano mayor, que a decir verdad lucía bastante enfadado y en busca del hispano.

– ¡Lovi~!–exclamó corriendo con los brazos extendidos donde el italiano quien lo recibió con un montón de insultos, reclamos (porque tenía hambre) y con un fuerte cabezazo en el estomago que ocasionó que el hispano se doblara unos minutos por el dolor, pero en cuanto fue capaz de recuperarse busco algo en su inmenso y extraño disfraz, para después sacar una canasta llena de…tomates. Le extendió uno al italiano sureño que lo tomo con cierta desconfianza, pero sin embargo luego de eso se veía feliz, solo un poco y claro está, solo por el tomate y no porque Antonio le estuviera prestando atención, luego se giró hacia Feliks y le lanzó una de esas frutas, que por suerte el polaco consiguió atrapar y luego con esa sonrisa inseparable que tenia, gritó antes de marcharse con el italiano.

– ¡Suerte! – ¿Suerte con qué? se preguntó el polaco, pero el hispano ya había desaparecido de su campo visual.

Se resignó y siguió andando, por suerte ya no sentía que lo observaban y gracias al cielo ya no se había topado con más de esas escenas románticas que podían ser dignas de una película, no, en lugar de eso se había topado con varios de sus fans, y ahora estaba hasta el tope de cartas de amor y regalos tales como chocolates, no era que no le gustaran los regalos, claro que le gustaban, pero, o sea, no le molestaría que le regalaran cosas que de verdad le gustarán, además le parecía raro que los chicos y/o chicas le dijeran "te amo" o "me gustas" cuando ni siquiera lo conocían.

Creía en el amor, nunca se había enamorado, pero aun así creía en su existencia, pero seguramente no era como lo pintaban en la tele y en las novelas, según lo que había visto era algo totalmente extraño y la prueba de ello eran las peculiares parejas que se había topado, o sea, Antonio era como que totalmente anormal y masoquista, y Lovino, ese tipo era bipolar o algo parecido, nada que ver con Feliciano, quien extrañamente tenía una relación con el alemán ese siendo que eran totalmente contrarios, y Tino…bien realmente no entendía que le podía ver a aquel sujeto tan temible.

Era un día raro sin duda, aun se encontraba extrañado de que Antonio le hubiera deseado suerte, como si algo malo fuera a suceder o algo parecido, solo esperaba que ese no fuera el caso, al parecer seguiría dando vueltas por la escuela hasta que llegara Toris, estaba demasiado aburrido.

Dobló a la esquina en el siguiente pasillo, y se arrepintió inmediatamente, más cosas perturbadoras, lo siguiente que vio fue a un ruso sonriendo infantil y tétricamente dirigiéndose a él con un ramo de girasoles, o sea, como si a él le gustarán los girasoles, en todo caso era mejor cualquier otra flor y más si esta era de color rosa, el amarillo era horrible, pero en fin, eso no fue lo que lo obligó a retroceder, sino el hecho de que el ruso caminaba hacia él, después de haber estado presionando la cabeza de un tembloroso letón, y es que aunque no tuviera ni la menor idea de cuáles eran las intenciones de Iván sabia mejor que nadie que uno no debía fiarse ni subestimar al ruso, el tipo era un completo lunático, y cada vez se aproximaba más a él pero ese estúpido ramo de girasoles había sido sustituido por una tubería, o sea, como que no entendía como era que lo dejaban entrar a la escuela con una tubería con la que bien podría matar a alguien.

Esto estaba mal, ya que la pequeña víctima del ruso había escapado aprovechándose de la aparición de Feliks, todo parecía perdido.

–Iván-aru–exclamó el chino a sus espaldas–te estaba buscando-aru

El rubio pudo notar un brillo extraño en los ojos del más alto y por un momento le pareció notar una sonrisa sincera en la cara de Iván, el ruso se giró en dirección al occidental y pudo notar un leve rubor en la cara del asiático, y entonces algo extraño ocurrió (de nuevo) mágicamente la tubería se transformó en un ramo o al menos así le pareció a Feliks, ya que fue algo parecido al típico truco donde el mago hace aparecer unas flores de quién-sabe-dónde, solo que esta vez las flores que eran girasoles, aparecieron de la tubería.

De un momento a otro el de ojos verdes había pasado a ser invisible, aunque no era del todo malo, o sea no entendía cómo es que alguien como Yao podía gustar de Iván pero sin embargo aquello le había servido como una distracción y gracias a eso ahora estaba a salvo de aquella tubería que el ruso siempre traía consigo. Decidió irse sin más, por incomodidad más que nada. De verdad extrañaba a Liet, solo pasaban estas cosas extrañas cuando él estaba lejos, estaba harto de dar vueltas pero no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

–Mon chéri prometiste que nos ayudarías.

–Nunca dije eso wine bastard.

–Pero si ya traes el disfraz kesesese.

–Es por una buena causa, además así podré seguir tomando fotos.

–Fine, pero solo porque tú me lo pides, no olvides el trato que hicimos.

–Hai

Esas voces le sonaban increíblemente familiares, pero cuando por fin llegó al lugar del que provenían se encontró solo con Arthur portando un traje bastante vergonzoso y con un japonés tomando una foto tras otra, el chico lo miró totalmente confundido, ¿a caso hoy atraía solo raros?

–Soy el ángel de Brit–El inglés se interrumpió solo, lanzando una fugaz mirada al japonés que seguía tomando fotos en espera de su actuación–Soy Cupido y me encargaré de flecharte-susurró apuntado con arco y flecha al polaco y lanzó la primera flecha…

Oh my God!, casi le da en un brazo, parecía que el estúpido ángel británico no estaba jugando con eso de flecharlo, pero se supone que los flechas deberían enamorarte no matarte, empezaba a darse cuenta de que la escuela todos estaban chiflados.

–Wait! ¡Solo quiero ayudarte a conocer el amor!–gritó el inglés para ir tras su presa, quizá, solo quizá esto estaba yendo demasiado lejos, pero a final de cuentas el solo hacia lo que le habían pedido mientras era perseguido por su novio que tomaba fotos a diestra y siniestra, oh si, definitivamente Kiku lo recompensaría mejor si hacia una actuación formidable.

Era totalmente absurda la situación, pero lo más absurdo del asunto eran los gritos del inglés, o sea como quería que no huyera cuando lo apuntaba con el arco y le lanzaba una flecha tras otra, además de que su perseguidor vestía de una manera totalmente extraña y aseguraba ser Cupido, seguramente ya había terminado de perder la cabeza y el nipón no hacía más que seguirlos y tomar fotos. De verdad esperaba que Arthur llevara algo debajo de esa toga, ya que el largo de esta no era mucho aunque las sandalias parecían bastante molestas al igual que las alas, pero eso no era importante sino el hecho de perderlo, ya empezaba a faltarle el aire y no iba a permitir que le diera una de las flechas.

Se metió al primer salón que encontró abierto, pidiéndole desesperadamente al chico que estaba ahí que no lo delatará mientras se escondía bajo el escritorio, el chico asintió, ahora que lo pensaba el tipo ese le parecía bastante familiar aunque no podía recordar su nombre.

– ¿Matthew…?-preguntó agitado, mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento–¿No has visto a Feliks?

El polaco contuvo la respiración hasta que escuchó los pasos del británico alejándose.

–Gracias–murmuró saliendo de su escondite, pero no encontró a nadie, hubiera sido genial saber quién era ese chico que lo había ayudado, pero en fin, ya después (tal vez) recordaría de quien se trataba.

–De nada–susurró el canadiense para después notar que era ignorado por el otro, realmente odiaba ser invisible a veces.

Tenía que encontrar otro lugar para esconderse, o sea, Arthur podía tener mal gusto pero no era idiota por lo que estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento volvería a buscarlo en aquel salón.

– ¿Qué haces aquí solo, mon chéri?–preguntó una afrancesada voz muy cerca de su oído.

God!, había visto demasiado, el francés estaba completamente desnudo, cosa nada inusual en el, debería estar acostumbrado pero no lo estaba y menos a que se le acercará tanto, normalmente violaba el espacio personal de los demás pero en aquellas ocasiones estaba vestido, sin embargo ahora solo lo cubría una rosa, que no tenía ni idea de cómo rayos era que se sostenía o de qué, el punto es que estaba desnudo y que lo miraba de forma aterradora, como si lo devorara con los ojos, y pensar que había sentido miedo al toparse hoy con Iván, ahora sabia que el 14 de febrero por ningún motivo debía acercarse al francés, por alguna extraña razón todos actuaban extraño ese día.

Estaba por saltarle encima, aunque claro, Feliks no es de los que se quedan quietos, a penas se acercara lo golpearía tan fuerte y en una zona tan sensible que hasta a los hijos del galo les iba a doler, claro considerando que con aquel golpe no lo fuera a dejar estéril, sin embargo algo, o mejor dicho, alguien intercepto al galo antes de que pudiera siquiera poner una mano encima del polaco.

Escucho un gemido de dolor y se encontró con que el americano aplastaba al otro haciendo un puchero.

–¿Alfred?

–Te busque por todas partes y no daba contigo–dijo simplemente mirando con enojo al mayor mientras hacia un mohín, milagrosamente Francis aun no había muerto por el peso de su pareja.

–Estabas celoso mon petit–el chico simplemente hizo un nuevo mohín y un movimiento brusco como si su intención fuera golpearlo pero en lugar de eso le dio un fugaz beso en los labios.

–Oh la la…–canturreó el europeo y Feliks se dio cuenta de que salía sobrando.

Definitivamente, la gente se volvía loca ese día, sin duda el próximo año por su salud mental e integridad física no saldría de casa, ni dejaría que Toris lo abandonara, aun si tuviera mil citas con la bielorrusa por ningún motivo le permitiría dejarlo solo ese día, extrañaba al tipo como nunca.

Caminaba mientras pensaba en su amigo, definitivamente cuando regresara lo culparía y/o obligaría a comprarle todo lo que quisiera con tal de hacerle pagar el hecho de haberlo abandonado y pasar momentos tan extraños.

–Kesesese

Oh no, pensó, después de tanto ahora tenía que encontrarse también con el narcisista de Gilbert.

– ¿Qué quieres, bastardo?–genial, lo que le faltaba, había conseguido sonar como Lovino.

–Creí que eras el afeminado no Lovi~–dijo imitando la voz de Antonio.

Si solo estaba ahí para insultarlo no lo dejaría, ya había aguantado a demasiados lunáticos ese día como para permitir que el excéntrico albino viniera y lo insultara, ¿qué no podía ir solo a molestar al austriaco como siempre?

Pensó en insultarlo y desquitarse con el, pero al final de cuentas no tenia sentido, o sea Gilbert no le llegaba ni a los talones y el no estaba dispuesto a rebajarse, por lo que solo hizo ademan de irse.

–No ignores a Ore-sama, chico poni–reclamó el albino.

–O sea entiendo que estés desesperado por atención, pero tipo tengo mejores cosas que hacer que estar contigo.

–Como digas, deberías estar feliz de poder estar ante la presencia del grandioso yo.

–Ajá, como digas.

– I found you!

En un acto reflejó se oculto detrás del albino, el trastornado de Arthur había llegado apuntándole con el arco de nuevo y detrás de él, venía el exhibicionista de Francis seguido de las respectivas parejas de ambos y más atrás la pareja hispano-italiana.

–O sea como que, ¿por qué demonios me están acosando?

–Tío solo queremos saber quién te gusta–soltó despreocupadamente el latino.

–O sea que hicieron todo esto por eso, tipos como que son un montón de idiotas.

–Just tell us–animó el americano con su tono chillón.

–Nadie

Todos se quedaron callados esperando a que dijera más pero no lo hizó, por lo que varias de las parejas se marcharon desanimadas o al menos los integrantes del BFT, aunque no consiguieron conquistar al polaco habían conseguido un poco de diversión y en el caso de Arthur ya podía reclamar su recompensa.

–Seguro estás enamorado de Ore-sama

–Tipo, o sea, como que no hay nadie ten genial como para que consiga enamorarme.

– ¿Es eso un reto, nenita?

–O sea tómatelo como quieras.

El ego de Gilbert era enorme por lo que era divertido estar con él, además era guapo, como que en cierta forma era su tipo pero, o sea, por alguna extraña razón no sentía nada más que agrado por el albino, podría intentar coquetearle, pero estaba cansado de conquistas vacías, o sea no tenia caso si no alcanzaba a sentir nada por sus parejas.

Le pareció ver al chico que le había ayudado hacía rato a esconderse del ojiesmeralda, por lo que avanzó un poco hacia el lugar donde había creído verlo, y en efecto ahí estaba, aunque ahora se preguntaba si era normal ver a una persona media transparente, o sea de no estar tan cerca del tipo seguro se le perdería.

–O sea tipo, como que gracias por lo de hace rato, quise agradecerte antes pero como que desapareciste.

–De nada–respondió con timidez.

– ¿Cómo te llamas?–preguntó con simpleza, después de todo le parecía familiar.

Matthew iba a contestar pero alguien lo interrumpió.

–Eres el hermano del novio de Francis, ¿no?– ¿era interés lo que veía reflejado en la mirada del albino?–Matthew ¿cierto?

El canadiense asintió con timidez, quizá Cupido lo acosaba en verdad reflexionó el polaco, estaba seguro de que ahí olía a romance.

Salió del edificio, al final cancelaron las clases a las que se suponía debía quedarse y estaba seguro de que Liet no tardaría en llegar. Definitivamente ahora entendía menos de que se trataba todo eso de San Valentín, ya que a pesar de ser algo demasiado comercial también ocurrían cosas extrañas ese día, como que todos se volvían locos y el amour como diría el pervertido de Francis flotaba en el aire, solo esperaba que Toris la hubiera pasado mejor que él.

Distinguió al castaño acercándose con una sonrisa boba en el rostro (que le iba bastante bien) y con algunas vendas una de sus manos.

–Liet, o sea tipo ¿cómo te fue?

El lituano simplemente ensanchó su sonrisa y le dio un abrazo, definitivamente le había ido bien.

– ¿Nos vamos?–empezaron a caminar a la par que el lituano contaba con lujo de detalle cómo había estado su cita con la bielorrusa, era su imaginación o su corazón había empezado a latir más rápido cuando Toris le dio el abrazó, quizá, solo quizá no era tan cierto eso de que no le gustaba nadie. Después de todo era su mejor amigo, la persona que más quería y quien más lo quería, por lo que sonaba lógico pero, podía ser que el…

Estuviera enamorado de Toris…

Solo el tiempo lo diría, mientras tanto estaba feliz de que estuviera de nuevo a su lado, quizá el próximo año, el seria uno de los tantos enamorados dando y mandando cartas de amor.

* * *

Es la primera vez que manejó a Feliks así que me disculpó si quedó muy OoC, me consta que puse parejas un tanto inusuales pero en fin, pensaba en poner más PrusiaxPolonia pero no pude porque simplemente amo demasiado el LietPol.

Lamento si esta muy fumado o no es lo que esperabas, pero me esforcé porque quedara bien, espero no haberte decepcionado y que aunque sea un poco te haya agradado el fic.

¡Feliz día del amor y la amistad!


End file.
